snlfandomcom-20200215-history
January 21, 2006
The 596th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on January 21, 2006. It was hosted by Peter Sarsgaard and the musical guest was The Strokes who performed "Juicebox" and "You Only Live Once". Sketches *Anderson Cooper 360 (Cold Opening) *Nelson's Baby Toupees (Commercial) *Target Lady *Pirate Convention *Carol *SNL Digital Short- Young Chuck Norris *Cat Fancy Magazine *Gays In Space (Show) *Fairmount Suites Inn *Elderly Wiretap *Peter Sarsgaard's SARS Guards (Commercial) Cast *Anderson Cooper 360 **Darrell Hammond as Jesse Jackson **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Seth Meyers as Anderson Cooper **Finesse Mitchell as Ray Nagin **Amy Poehler as Hillary Rodham Clinton *Opening Monologue **Peter Sarsgaard **Fred Armisen **Rachel Dratch **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Jason Sudeikis **Kenan Thompson *Nelson's Baby Toupees **Bill Hader as Spokesperson **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) *Target Lady **Peter Sarsgaard as manager **Chris Parnell as Customer **Amy Poehler as Customer **Kenan Thompson as Customer **Kristen Wiig as Target Lady *Pirate Convention **Peter Sarsgaard **Fred Armisen as Tad **Will Forte as Redbeard Pete **Bill Hader as Pirate **Chris Parnell as Pirate **Andy Samberg as Dinkins **Horatio Sanz as Bartholomew **Jason Sudeikis as Arthur *Carol **Peter Sarsgaard as Efrem Harrington **Bill Hader as Waiter **Amy Poehler as Amanda **Horatio Sanz as Carol **Jason Sudeikis as Jim *SNL Digital Short- Young Chuck Norris **Fred Armisen as Robber **Bill Hader as Robber **Amy Poehler as Woman **Andy Samberg as Chuck Norris **Jason Sudeikis as Doug Brogar **Jorma Taccone as Guy *Cat Fancy Magazine **Peter Sarsgaard as Chuck **Seth Meyers as Jack *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Darrell Hammond as Al Gore **Seth Meyers as John Kerry **Drew Barrymore *Gays In Space **Peter Sarsgaard as Captain Trip Bunchkin **Fred Armisen as Billiam **Rachel Dratch as Loretta **Tina Fey as Space Lesbian **Will Forte as Singer **Bill Hader as host **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Seth Meyers as Pegasus **Finesse Mitchell as Ex-Boyfriend **Chris Parnell as Thad **Paula Pell as the announcer and as Judine **Jason Sudeikis as Paolo **Kenan Thompson as Givindy *Fairmount Suites Inn **Peter Sarsgaard as Rick **Rachel Dratch as Barb Gavin *Elderly Wiretap **Peter Sarsgaard as Agent **Rachel Dratch as Peg **Amy Poehler as Helen **Jason Sudeikis as Agent *Peter Sarsgaard's SARS Guards **Peter Sarsgaard Trivia *Maya Rudolph does not appear in this episode because she was on maternity leave, she is still credited however. *During the opening credits Don Pardo accidentally begins to say featuring Bill while Kenan Thompsons' name is on the screen, he barely corrects himself in time and misses his cues for the rest of the cast members and the musical guest. *Drew Barrymore made a guest appearance during Weekend Update to poke fun at her braless and allegedly sagging breasts at the Golden Globe Awards the week before this episode aired. *The Cat Fancy Magazine sketch spoofs Peter Sarsgaard's performance in the 2003 film "Shattered Glass". *This is the 2nd appearance of the Target Lady. *This is the 3rd appearance of Carol. *This is the 3rd and final appearance of Gays In Space. Category:Season 31 Category:Episodes